1. Technical Field
This invention relates to providing power to wirelessly controlled electric systems. More particularly, this invention relates to powering a wirelessly controlled electric system from a preexisting power source.
2. Related Art
Electric systems such as sound and security systems are frequently added to existing building structures for both domestic and industrial use. These systems oftentimes employ wireless methods to inexpensively and conveniently transfer control signal information. Wireless communication enables the electric systems to be more versatile in their placement during installation. Wireless communication, however, cannot efficiently transfer significant amounts of energy. Thus, power wires must be provided to these systems for them to work properly.
Existing building structures typically do not have the necessary wiring routed to the areas where it would be opportune to place the sound or security systems. These systems generally require line of sight operation for best results. As such, these systems are oftentimes suspended from the ceiling or other upper level areas of the building structure. Installing the necessary power wiring to these upper level areas may be costly, both for its material content and the labor involved. Typically, the installation must be performed by an electrical contractor and the wiring must be routed behind the wall and/or ceiling. Therefore, there is a need for an inexpensive and convenient system for providing power to these electric systems installed in existing building structures.